


Sloth

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's method to her madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloth

There's method to her madness. She knows where everything is, and no one else knows where anything is. She can lay her hands on any report in a moment, and she knows Harry so well by now that he barely needs to ask her before she has exactly what he wants.

But Harry wouldn't be able to find a thing on her desk himself. She's made herself indispensable to the team. When she began it was a considered tactic – the longer she stayed the more she would be able to report to GCHQ. Then it was simply how she operated.


End file.
